


Unforgiven

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Revenge, Suicide, Weddings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Naruto stood up and walked to the bathroom, and took scissors from the drawer . ' I will never forgive you ... '





	1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime and every person or animal was asleep dreaming, next to a loved one or peacefully alone .

Except a boy named Naruto, as he stood infront of his window . Tears coming out of his blue eyes, running down his cheeks . He could not sleep or dream, he was so sad and angry he wished he was dead .

 _How can you do this to me_ A thought walked into his mind _What did I ever do to you ?_ Was his question _Why, why, why ..._ He know nobody would answer, as he turned away from the window .

He walked to his computer and turned it on, he felt so tired he wanted to sleep but he can't .

_Why .._

He turned on the internet, and it gave him wanted he seek . _You were mine, I was yours .. Right ?_

A picture of a male and a female showed up, they holded hands and were hugging each other . On their fingers showed a ring, they looked so happy and in love .

_Why .._

Naruto stared at them as he licked his lips, they felt dry as his throat as he tried not to cry again .

_Why ..._

This man was his boyfriend of 7 years, they were in love, he loved him so much . But then one day he walked away without saying anything .

And then ...

And then ...

Ino showed him the picture, she was a old friend from an other town . She never met Sasuke, she did not know . She just saw him the store, and showed him a picture of two of dear friends who are getting married .

Naruto though he was having a nightmare .

Naruto sobbed as he thought of that day, _why ..._

Sasuke was gone for 3 months, he know that girl for a year . They were getting married, with the rings Naruto gave because he said yes to Naruto ! He said yes to him ! He was the one who should get married ! 

_You will pay ..._

Naruto became angry as he held fists, he would beat them . They will not survive his rage ! 

_I will make you pay !_

He smiled and then laughed, he starting laughing more he could just cry .

_I will make you pay Sasuke-kun, you will not escape ._

Naruto stood up and walked to the bathroom, and took scissors from the drawer .

' I will never forgive you ... '

( **Next day** )

Shikamaru yawned as he walked to the building, he hated mondays it always remind him why he has to get up . He did not even want to work here at all, it something his mother and girlfriend pushed him too .

But oh well he would atleast see his friend Naruto and Choji they will get him though the day .

As he walked inside he noticed many were in group whispering, others like him were confused as he looked at a woman next to him .' Something happened ? '

' I don't know myself I just got here . ' She said .' Aoko-san ! Hurry we have to tell you something .' A chubby woman shouted to Aoko-san, as she hurried to the woman .

Shikamaru saw Kiba, Shino and Choji and walked to them .' Yo what happened ? I ...' He looked around as he noticed something .' Wait were is Naruto, he such a early bird .' He said as he looked around, his friends looked sad .' What ? '

' Shikamaru ...' Shikamaru don't like this feeling in his chest .' Naruto is dead . '

' W-what ...' 

' They found him this morning in the bathroom, he ... ' Kiba put a hand on Choji's shoulder .' Don't speak no more it's already hard to understand .' Shino nodded as he was really quiet . ' Wha .. What happened ? '

' It's all that bastards fault ! ' Kiba shouted .' That damn cheater ! ' 

Shikamaru felt himself go cold . ' He was fine ... He was ...' And everything went black .

_Don't worry about it, don't think much about it . My revenge may be a silent death, but my wicked smile would put me at rest ._


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru stared tiredly at the letter in his hands, he and his family were invited for a wedding . A wedding he rather avoid .

_You and your family are invited to the wedding of .._

_Uchiha Sarada and Makuzui Arashi_

_It's on ..._

Shikamaru throw the letter away angry and tired, he could not think he quickly grabbed his cigarette and went outside .

He inhaled and puffed the smoke out, as he relaxed and closed his eyes .

He was so tired of this crap ! 

First the police they did not even went to quiestion Sasuke, because his daddy is the fucking boss . Sasuke walked with his head high, as he did nothing wrong .

And then that whore had to get pregnant of all things .

But Shikamaru could not blame the child, even if he did end up like his parents it's not his fault .

He and the others did not go to the wedding, so why should he go now .

' Honey .' He looked behind him and saw his wife, it don't matter how she looked she was still beautiful and sexy in his eyes .

' What's wrong now ? ' She asked as she went next to him .

' That stupid wedding .'

' Of Sarada ? ' 

He nodded .' Listen I know you don't want to go, but we have too .' 

' Why again .'

' Her brother maybe a asshole and a damn cheater, but Sarada is our friend and she rejects that it all happened you know that .'

Shikamaru was quiet he sometimes forgot that Sarada, was sad and angry she did not even get allong with Sakura for fucks sake . Naruto was like a brother to her, so they never ignored her as they did to her brother .

' Gaara is going to he said he wants to finish the chapter .'

Shikamaru looked confused at her .' Don't ask but I think he wants it to end, the hate and sadness letting Naruto go .'

' I understand .'

' Do you ? Because it's okay if you need more time .' She would never understand the friendship the brotherhood between Shikamaru and Naruto, or between Naruto and Gaara .

' No I need to I own him that, he needs to go wherever he is .'

She nodded and they heard a baby wailling .' Your son is up .' She said .' On this moments he is yours, I was a quiet baby .' 

' Tell that to the cat .' As she walked inside to her son, Shikamaru stared at her and then at the chubby cat who walked slowly at him . ' Meow ...' It said .' You are already fat enough .' He answered the cat went on his back, but jumped as he farted .

' Oh jeez really .' Shikamaru walked away, as the farting cat went after him .

' Oh yeah there was an other letter for you, it's on the table .' Temari said as she changed Shikadai's diaper .

Shikamaru went to the table, ignores the cat as he tries to jump on the chair to the table .

' It don't say from who it is . ' He said and opened a picture fell out .' Really ...' He grabbed the picture and looked confused and shocked .

It was the picture of Naruto's birthday, everyone was looking at the camera . Expect Shikamaru who looked little bit to the left, as Sasuke and Sakura were sitting really close .

As Sasuke holded Naruto's hand .

Shikamaru sweats a little he felt like he was going to puke, he never looked at the pictures of Naruto he did not want to see him and feel the pain all over . But here he was smiling at the camera, at him .

He turned the picture and looked at the back .

**_See you at the wedding_ **

' What is it ? ' Temari asked as Shikadai laughed as the cat fell of the chair, the cat farted in response .' Really Toby .' Temari looked annoyed and looked at the letter .' What is it ? ' She asked again but Shikamaru put it away .' Some stupid mail for glasses .' He said and put the letter away .

Temari looked at him not really believing him but still said nothing .' Okay I calling Tenten and the others see if they go . '

He nodded as she went to the phone, he looked at the letter and put it in his drawer . 

_Who the fuck send him this ?_

( **Flower store** ) 

Sarada was looking at the flowers for her wedding, as someone grabbed her by her behind .' Hey !' She turned around and saw her fiance Arashi smiling .' Arashi-kun ! '

' Sorry I could help myself .' They kissed as they look together at the flowers . 

' This will be the best day of my life .' She said .

' Yeah mine too .' He smiled back with his blue eyes she felt in love in .

( **Uchiha house** ) 

' Uchiha-sama you got a letter .' An old man said as he give the letter to Sasuke .' Thanks Toru-san you can go now .' 

' Of course Uchiha-sama .' And the man left Sasuke looked at the letter, no address or name he was thinking about not to open but he did since he had nothing better to do .

He took out what was in it, he throw it on the ground as he screamed .

It was a finger with a ring on it .

His ring .


End file.
